xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
The number 6
Six is a graphical representation of a six-pointed star – a hexagram/star tetrahedron, also known as the Star of David 6 Spiritual/symbolism * representing the number of the soul of man. This shows the omnipotent power of God. * The esoteric meaning of the six is that it was considered a “number of Creation” (“God in six days created the world”) * the symbol of the divine cosmic equilibrium and symmetry of opposites expresses the unity of polarities * Six well expresses the essence of the cosmic law of the unity and struggle of opposites, harmony, and the polarity of male and female. * The ancient Greeks regarded it as a symbol of the hermaphrodite * When multiplied into itself, like the pentad, six has also always itself in the unit place, thus, 6, 36, 216, 1296, 7776. * The six couples of gods who govern the twelve signs of the zodiac. * 6 represents male energy, the soul of man and the macrocosm of God. 6 is represented geometrically as the hexagram. * The upright triangle represents the Sacred Masculine through the following traits: Sun, Life, Fire, Heat, the Spiritual World, Evolution, the trinity of Love – Truth – Wisdom. The horizontal line at the bottom of the triangle represents Air. The inverted triangle represents the Sacred Feminine through the following traits: Moon, the Matrix, Water, Cool, the Natural World, the Body, the Yoni, the Shakti, Involution, and the Great Mother. When this blending is viewed in 2-D, one sees the Star of David. However, pull it into 3-D, and you now have two intersecting tetrahedrons, resulting in the MerKaBah. This is the true power of 6 in sacred geometry. * Mer means “rotating fields of light,” Ka means “spirit,” and Bah means “soul.” In Hebrew, MerKaBah also means “chariot” * The symmetry of 6 is an expression of the sacred geometry that governs the material forms throughout the universe. * The number 6 is the building block of life. In organic chemistry the number 6 is the design of a perfect structure and maximum stability * Add 6 lines to the hexagon and it becomes a cube * In Rosicrucian and Hermetic Magic, the seven Traditional Planets(and the 7 planes of consciousness) correspond with the angles and the center of the Hexagram as follows, in the same patterns as they appear on the Sephiroth and on the Tree of Life. Saturn, although formally attributed to the Sephira of Binah, within this frame work nonetheless occupies the position of Da'ath. * The tree of life encodes the star tetrahedron Sacred geometry The Hexagram “Star Of David”(Merkaba/Star tetrahedron) 666 encoded in the star tetrahedron(2D): This geometric figure is a fractal and can be drawn this way infinitely; a hexagon inside of hexagram that in turn holds a hexagram with a hexagon for infinity, infinite 6'’s. Merkaba fields Gods numbers 3,'6 and 9 are gods numbers. 3,6''' and 9 ARE the matrix and we can’t change those, they are the boundaries of the matrix we operate in or in computer science terms, what we refer to as the framework. Star tetrahedron Star tetrahedron and the seed of life the star tetrahedron is encoded in the seed of life: Star tetrahedron tree of life and tetragrammaton (star tetrahedron)=Tetractys/Tetragrammaton/(tree of life)/(fingerprint of god)/(seed of life) Star tetrahedron and the Fingerprint of god (fingerprint of god)=1,2,4,8,7,5=27=33=3cubes=18=(star tetrahedron)=(seed of life) 1,2,4,8,7,5=18=3+6+9 The fingerprint of god is encoded in the tetractys/tetragrammaton(tree of life) whic also encodes the star tetrahedron(seed of life) 64 tetrahedron grid and star tetrahedron the 64 tetrahedron grid is made out of ( 1 Metatron's Cube/ 1 (7 tetractys)/1 fruit of life/2 and 8 tetragrammaton's/8 tetractys/8 star tetrahedron/8 tree of life) Star tetrahedron and star dodecahedron the star dodecahedron is a double merkabah 6 and 5 The Hexagon/Hexagram(star tetrahedron) 6 is the number of structure. The hexagon is used for structure at all scales in the universe from the microcosm to the macrocosm. Snowflakes are always hexagonal. Consider something as simple as coins or cylinders packing in hexagonal rows. 6 fit perfectly around a central 7th with all of them touching. This is really the essence of structure. Many crystals other than ice have hexagonal crystal systems. In the microcosm living creatures such as bees create hexagonal houses and birthing chambers for their young. Hexagonal space frames make solid structures The Pentagon/Pentagram 5 is the number of life. All trees bearing fruit we can eat have blossoms with 5 petals. Man’s body fits a pentagram and his parts are interrelated with the golden proportion which is based on Phi. The pentagram encodes the golden number Phi within itself fractally. Macrocosm and Microcosm, Life and Structure The relationship between 6 and 5 is the key. He who joins the hexagram and pentagram has solved half of the sacred secret. The relationship between Phi and Pi is as follows: 1.2 x 1.6180 x 1.6180 = 3.1415 6/5 is seen more as a resonance built into the architecture of the universe. DNA Adenine is one of four bases that code for all life in deoxyribonucleic acid. Adenine’s molecular structure is based on a hexagonal ring bonded to a pentagonal ring: DMT Dimethyltryptamine is known as the Spirit Molecule because of its psychoactive qualities used for centuries by shamans to access altered states of consciousness. DMT is a naturally occurring compound found in some plants and in trace amounts in every human brain. DMT has a molecular structure based on a hexagonal ring bonded to a pentagonal ring: 12 and the womb of creation There are 12 signs of the zodiac. Taken collectively the total number of potential star seeds are 12 x 3/30 = 36/30 = 6/5. And now we have come full circle to starseeds emanating from the womb of creation Tetragrammaton the number 6 is one of the numbers encoded in the tetragrammaton(god): 10 5 '''6 5 יהוה =10,5,6,5Category:Occult Category:Esoteric/Theosophy Category:Sacred geometry Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:6 and 5